Mew Parents!
by Mr. Toko
Summary: "You will get paired up with another person and have to do a certain task. In this basket are 'embryos! Each pair will get an 'embryo' and the two of them have to take care of it for a whole week! The goal is to have a healthy and happy 'baby' along with happy parents! No cheating allowed! The winner will get a month off from work!" IxK, MxM, LxP, PxT, ZxR - R&R! ENJOY!
1. Ch 1: How it started!

**Mr. Toko:_ Welcome, Ladies! Glad to see you here! Yep, Mr. Toko wrote a new Story, or better said published a new Story 'cause I'm working on four stories right now! -winks- Anyway, here along with me is my favourite character of the Mew cast and his true love, whom I actuelly started to hate a bit! Welcome with me Kisshu and Ichigo!_**

**Kisshu:_ Arigatou for bringing me here!_**

**Ichigo:_ Hai!~ Arigatou!_**

**Mr. Toko:_ Long time no see! Anyway, now that we introduced ourselves, I want to present my new Story! Kisshu, would you do me the favour?_**

**Kisshu:_ Hai! Mr. Toko doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! The TV-Show along with ist characters belong to Mia Ikuma and Yoshida! He only owns the idea and the plot, possibly even the OC if some appear in here! Mr. Toko's ideas are not for sale!_**

**Mr. Toko:_ What he means with sale is that only because it's fanmade, doesn't mean you read and take the idea from another Story! Anyway, if you ask the owner then it's another Thing! So, enough talking! I present my new Story, Minna! -bows and cues the lights-_**

* * *

**P.S.: The marks which will be explained in this chapter are on the cover-Picture!**

* * *

**(^c^)  
o(Ages and Pairings)o**

**Ichigo: 15**

**Mint: 15**

**Lettuce: 17**

**Pudding: 11**

**Zakuro: 19**

**Masaya: 16**

**Ryou: 20**

**Keiichiro: 28**

**Taruto: 12**

**Kisshu: 16**

**Pai: 19**

* * *

**Ichigo x Kisshu**

**Mint x Masaya**

**Lettuce x Pai**

**Pudding x Taruto**

**Zakuro x Ryou**

* * *

**ON NOW!**

* * *

**(^c^)**  
**o(Mew Parents)o**

**Chapter One: How it started!**

"Oi, Minna!~ Daijobu?~" A boy called as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs which lead to the first stage of the famous pink Café; Café Mew Mew.

"Stop asking questions and get ready for work, Baka!" The owner of the Café, who goes by the name Shirogane Ryou, shouted as he glared at the younger boy, earning a pout in response.

"Aren't I allowed to ask how you guys are doing? Kuso, this planet allows nothing these days!" The boy muttered, his green hair swaying slightly as he let out a sigh. Two other boys, one being taller and the other shorter than the green-haired one, came walking downstairs, the younger one's eyebrows rising at seeing the blonde haired man glaring at his brother.

"After two years of resting, you didn't take the time to change yourself, Kisshu." The younger boy said as he chuckled, earning a half-glare from the green-head.

"I changed a lot, alright?!" Kisshu snapped as he looked at Taruto, who rolled his eyes playfully. Just one glance at them and you would think that the younger boy was wiser than his older brother.

"Yeah, sure!" Taruto said, earning a soft nudge from Pai, who gave him a warning look, not wanting to hear Kisshu's blabbering anymore about how he changed and wouldn't harm anyone right now.

"What is your problem, twerp? Is something the matter? Come on just tell me straight in the face! I swear I will not bite your hand off!" Kisshu said, scowling as he stared at younger boy down.

"Don't call me twerp, you loser!" Taruto snapped as he growled into Kisshu's face who gladly returned the action. Pai sighed, rolling his eyes before raising his hands over both their heads, smacking their heads together, not too hard but not too soft either.

"Ow!~" Both boys whined, rubbing their hurting foreheads as they looked away from each other, sulking.

"I would suggest changing into your outfits before some kids decide to show up. If I recall correctly then you two wouldn't like them tugging on your ears, now do you?" Pai said as he walked towards the changing room, not looking back at them but knowing all too well how their faces looked like. The younger boys scurried off towards the changing room, minds flashing with unpleasant scenes of getting their ears tugged harshly.

"I wonder how he's doing that every time." Ryou commented as he sighed, crossing his arms as he heard the front door open. A red-haired girl along with a green-haired and blonde girl stepped into the Café, their faces decorated with soft smiles.

"Konnichiwa, Shirogane-san!~" Ichigo sang as she smiled at him, followed by Lettuce and Pudding who grinned sweetly.

"Good you guys are here. Anyway, where are Zakuro, Mint and Masaya?" Ryou asked, his eyes looking behind them as if expecting the three to be there.

"Zakuro-san will soon be here along with Mint and Masaya on his way, saying that practice lasted a bit longer than usual!" Ichigo informed before the three Cyniclons stepped out of the changing room, Kisshu fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he buttoned up his dress-shirt.

"Konnichiwa!" The girls greeted cheerfully as the Cyniclons looked up, smiling at them before walking over to stand with Ryou. The blonde examined the three boys again, making sure they didn't make a mistake to blow their cover.

Pai was wearing dark dress-pants with shiny-black shoes, a white button-up dress-shirt and a small note-pad resting in his chest-pocket. His hair was longer after two years and to look more human-like, he let his pig-tail hang freely, brushing the side of his face while a silver-chain hung around his neck.

Taruto was dressed similar, only that he wore dark-brown pants and a golden necklace while his hair was down from its pig-tails.

Kisshu wore the same as Pai, only that he had a golden necklace hanging from his neck, his hair loose from its pig-tails and letting it look a bit longer than before.

The necklaces made their ears look human-like as long as they wear them but it didn't block out their abilities so they had to be careful. But after a year of training it shouldn't be hard to handle anymore.

"Oh, look, they are welcoming us properly for once!" Mint's voice sounded from the doorway as the others looked at her, seeing how Masaya and Zakuro were with her. She smirked as she walked over to the group, her brown eyes sparkling slightly with amusement.

"Good, you are here. I thought you wouldn't come anymore." Ryou said as he looked at the three.

"Why? Do you want something from us?" Mint asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man in front of her. Ryou shrugged, closing his blue eyes.

Nothing changed from two years ago, except of some looks of the girls but otherwise they all stayed the same. For example, Mint wasn't wearing her hair up in two buns anymore. Instead she tied it up in a bun on the back of her head, her bangs still hanging around her face. Zakuro had her hair braided more often these days while Ichigo wore her hair up in a high pony-tail instead of her two pig-tails. The others stayed the same, if you don't count the height.

"Keiichiro told me to get all of you if you arrived. He said something about seeing how most of us don't get along very well. I'm still trying to figure out what he's planning; I saw him fumbling with some kind of egg or something." Ryou said, his eyebrows furrowing together as he remembered the scene.

"Then why are we still stan-" Kisshu started, curious about what the brunette was planning but he was cut off by none other than the man in question himself.

"Glad you are all here, Minna!" Keiichiro said smiling as he walked over to them, a basket with a cloth draped over it in his hands.

"What's that, (na no da)?" Kisshu along with Pudding asked, them being the only ones who show their curiosity. Keiichiro smiled softly, putting the basket on a table before standing in front of all the others, looking over the small group before clearing his throat.

"I realized that most of you don't get along very well and I was planning on a way how to get you all to understand each other better. You will get paired up with another person and have to do a certain task, if I can call it like that. I will be the judge in this whole thing; you can come to me if there are problems and ask me when you need something." Keiichiro said and everybody looked at him strangely, blinking as they took the whole information in.

"In this basket are embryos, how I call them. They look like an egg, only bigger." Keiichiro added, hoping each one would understand.

"Each pair will get an embryo and the two of them have to take care of it for a whole week. It might hatch during the time you have it but the goal is to have a healthy and happy 'baby' along with happy parents. No cheating allowed. The winner will get a month off from work." Keiichiro said as he took the cloth off the basket, presenting a basket full with pearl-white, hand-big eggs.

"The first pair will be ..." Keiichiro said as he carefully took an egg and held it gently in his hands while he looked over the group, seeing how most of them looked nervous and some still confused.

"Pudding and Taruto!" The tall brunette called, smiling as Pudding cheered and skipped over to him while Taruto walked up to him, looking confused and a bit stunned.

"I realized how Taruto acts as if Pudding annoys the heck out of him and that's why I paired you two up. Here, take good care of it! And you're allowed to name it if you wish! And I almost forgot! I modified each embryo so as to when it hatches, it will act like a real Baby and when it grows up it will get the personality of its parents!" Keiichiro informed before he handed Pudding the egg, her eyes sparkling as a small mark appeared on it.

The mark was a yellow circle with a orange-red leaf in it.

"O hlook, it has a mark, na no da!" Pudding squeaked, holding the egg close to her as if hugging it. Taruto blinked as he tried to catch a glimpse of the mark, his honey eyes sparkling as he finally saw it.

"It gets a mark so it will be easier for you to know whose it is. For example for when you all have your embryos with you at work; you can't leave it alone, otherwise it will never hatch!" Keiichiro informed as Pudding nodded, saluting him before playfully stalking back to the group, showing Ichigo and Lettuce the mark.

"The next pair will be ... Ryou and Zakuro!" Keiichiro said as he waited for one of them to come get their egg. Zakuro stepped forward, carefully taking the egg from Keiichiro as she gave him a look, not wanting to know the reason why she got paired up with Ryou. A small mark appeared on the egg as soon as Zakuro touched it.

The mark was a sky-blue cloud with a purple cross in it.

"Next pairing ... Pai and Lettuce!" Keiichiro said and both of them tensed up as Lettuce flushed red, her feet slowly walking closer to the tall brunette. As soon as Lettuce touched the egg, a small mark appeared.

The mark was an indigo pen and three, lime-green waves.

"Next pairing is Mint and Masaya!" Keiichiro said as he held another egg out, waiting for Mint to take it but the blue-haired girl just stared at it, scowling before she stuck her nose into the air, leaving Masaya to take the egg. He looked at it as a small mark appeared.

The mark was a mint-blue feather with a deep-blue sword.

"And that leaves Kisshu and Ichigo!" Keiichiro said as he held out the last egg. Kisshu blinked at the egg, his hand reaching for it but Ichigo quickly took it from Keiichiro, giving the green-head a slight glare before she looked at the egg, wanting to know what mark it would have. But there never appeared one.

"Why doesn't ours get a mark?!" Ichigo whined as she held the egg close to her, a bit too harshly to be correct.

"Stop that, Kitten! You are crashing it!" Kisshu said loudly as he took the egg away from the red-head, holding it gently to his chest while he sent the cat-girl a half-glare. Ichigo stared at him, growling before her eyes fixed on the egg as a small mark appeared.

The mark was a pink heart with a forest-green flame inside.

"Huh? Why did it come as you touched it?!" Ichigo snapped at the green-head, jealous that it worked at his touch. Kisshu sighed, cradling the egg close to him and making sure the cat-girl couldn't reach it.

"Maybe because it was scared?" Kisshu suggested, his eyes sparkling at the joke while his face was looking serious for once. 'That looks totally out of character for him ...' Ichigo mused in her mind as she blinked at him, before she flushed red, realizing what he just said.

"So, listen up! The egg has to hatch at the end of the week! It might hatch during the week, as mentioned but if the egg didn't hatch at the end of the week then you will never see what that shell holds inside! So, I wish you good luck and prove that you can be good parents!" Keiichiro said over all the murmurs before he ushered everyone out of the Café, saying that it will be closed for the week, anyway.

And so the painful week started.

**(^c^)  
o(-TBC-)o**

* * *

**Mr. Toko: _And that's how it's going to be! Excuse me if you found some mistakes; tell me and I will edit them!_**

**Kisshu: _Well, I liked it but don't you think I act OOC?_**

**Mr. Toko: _Well, it IS two years after the battle and you all matured and I will explain in later chapters!_**

**Ichigo: _Why am I so harsh to Kisshu?_**

**Mr. Toko: _Later chapters! -winks teasingly-_**

**Kisshu: _Oh well! I want more!_**

**Mr. Toko: _You will get it soon! Anyway, please gimme a lil' Review? It would Speed up the update for the next chapter! -grins-_**

**Kisshu: _Review, Minna! Onegai!_**

**Ichigo: _Onegai!_**

**Mr. Toko: _Ja, Minna! -winks-_**


	2. Ch 2: Monday!

**Mr. Toko: _I can't believe this already got five favourites and three followers! TeeHee!_**

**Kisshu:_ And it's not even good._**

**Mr. Toko: _Oi! Don't make me whack you again!_**

**Ichigo: _Oh no you don't! The only one who's allowed to whack Kisshu is me!_**

**Mr. Toko: _-flinches away- Um, oooookaaaaay ..._**

**Kisshu: _MR. TOKO DOESN'T OWN TMM!_**

**Mr. Toko: _A Little warning for this chapter; it's only about the pairs thinking of names for theirs eggs!_**

**Ichigo: _Don't spoil me!_**

**Mr. Toko: _Sorry!_**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

******(^c^)  
o(Mew Parents)o**

******Chapter Two: Monday!**

* * *

**(^c^)  
o(An hour later)o  
o(Masaya and Mint)o**

"Mou, how does Keiichiro expect me to do something like this?! I have no time to take care of an egg! What's he thinking?!" Mint growled at no one as she paced around in her bedroom, stomping her foot every now and then while Masaya watched her from where he was seated on her bed. The black-haired boy sighed, gently putting the egg onto the bed before standing up and walking over to the blue-head, who shot him a warning glare.

"And I can't believe that he paired me up with you!" Mint snapped, emphasizing the last word as she almost hissed into his face, seeing blink in surprise before the black-head shook his head, frowning.

"Do you think I'm happy about this whole thing too? Damn it, I'm still trying to take this whole thing in! I mean I suddenly got paired up with a spoiled brat and have to take care off an egg which was literally pushed into my hands! I'm not taking it as easy as you think, Mint! Stop only thinking about yourself!" Masaya said, his voice rising with each sentence which left the blue-head stunned.

The silence which arose in the bedroom of the blue-haired mew was tense and thick as Mint thought about Masaya's words, lowering her head slightly as she tried to hold her tongue. Masaya sighed lightly, looking around the room awkwardly as he rubbed his neck.

"... Look, let's just over with this. We don't have to act all-nicely and stuck up towards each other. We will just have to take care of that egg and nothing else; is that a deal?" Masaya suggested as he held his hand out, hoping the blue-head would just agree for now.

It was true, actually; they both didn't get along very well and after what it seemed they didn't seem like starting a nice relationship. But even Mint admitted that they shouldn't act like this. Friends; that's what they should be. Masaya slowly retracted his arm, seeing how the blue-head didn't reach for it even after what seemed like a day.

"... Look, why don't we just get a snack, sit down on your bed and think of a name for this little egg together?" Masaya suggested with a small smile as he walked over to the bed, picking up the egg as he held it out towards Mint, who blinked once before she smiled at the egg.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought.

**(^c^)  
o(Pudding and Taruto)o**

"Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, Heicha, I'm back, na no da!" Pudding called into her huge home as she stepped through the door, Taruto being right being her as he held the egg close to him, not wanting one of Pudding's siblings to take it.

"Onee-chan, na no da!" The five children sang as they came running from the living room, their arms quickly wrapping around their sister in a loving hug.

"Minna, you remember Taru-Taru, na no da?" Pudding asked as she motioned towards the slightly nervous Cyniclon, seeing how the kids' eyes sparkled at his sight.

"Taru-Taru Onii-chan came to play, na no da!" They all cheered as they tried to jump at the brunette who quickly stepped out of the way, holding the egg over his head as he saw them reaching after it.

"Hanacha, Honcha, Lucha, Chancha and Heicha, stop right away, na no da!" Pudding scolded and the five children stopped in their tracks, pouting cutely as they looked up at their sister.

"Taru-Taru is going to live with us for a week, starting today and Pudding wants you five to behave around him and Aki, alright, na no da?" Pudding informed, waiting for her siblings to reply. The five of them nodded and saluted before they quickly rushed back into the living room, laughing as they started playing again.

"Who is Aki?" Taruto asked as he stood next to the blonde girl, seeing her smiling sweetly before she wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful to not crash the egg.

"Pudding named her and Taru-Taru's egg Aki, na no da! It fits her; Aki reminds Pudding of autumn, na no da!" The young blonde said as she snuggled Taruto's cheek, causing him to choke slightly before he pushed her away from him with one hand, struggling to keep the egg in his other hand while keeping Pudding away from him.

"Stop hugging me, baka!" The brunette snapped, blushing as the young blonde smiled at him sweetly, dragging him upstairs to her room while Taruto grumbled to himself.

**(^c^)  
o(Ryou and Zakuro)o**

"I can't believe Keiichiro would do something like this. This whole thing is nonsense. Why would he think we aren't getting along? We get along just fine." Ryou said as he gently poked the egg which rested in a blanket on Zakuro's table. The purple-haired woman crossed her legs, staring out the window as she listened to Ryou's complains.

"... Huh, Zakuro-san, are you listening?" Ryou asked, seeing the girl across from him zoom out. The blue-eyes woman turned to the blonde man, staring into his eyes before looking at the egg.

"What should we name it?" She asked, catching Ryou off guard.

"You want to name it? I would have thought we will just call it egg or something." Ryou said, looking at the egg in front of him, his eyes fixing on the small blue and purple mark on its shell.

"Well, I don't know. I still can't believe we have to do this!" Ryou groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned to look outside the window. Zakuro looked at his face for a moment, sighing lightly before she stood up, her eyes closing while she felt Ryou's eyes on her.

"Then how about calling it Nori? The time comes where you have to believe too, Ryou." Zakuro said before she exited her living room, needing to get ready for one of her photo-shoots. Ryou blinked at the egg, the name echoing through his ears. It didn't sound too bad, actually.

"Then ... Nori it is ..."

**(^c^)  
o(Lettuce and Pai)o**

"Lettuce ... Lettuce. Lettuce!" Pai called, his voice rising as he saw the green-haired girl jogging around her room, the egg in her hands as she somehow managed to get a bunch of blanket, a milk-bottle, some diapers, a cute baby-outfit and a pacifier along with a doll of hers.

The blue-eyed girl stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called, deep voice ringing through her ears as she looked at the calm Cyniclon. They were in her room and the oldest Ikisatashi almost couldn't restrain his laughers anymore.

"Calm down, it's just an egg, it doesn't need anything right now." Pai said as his eyes locked with the egg in the girl's hands, wanting to prove his point. The green-head let out a huge breath, looking down as her cheeks flushed. She really didn't know why Keiichiro paired her up with Pai; they were both good friends. Maybe he did it because of that; because they are _only_ good friends.

"I-I know but ... I'm j-just nervous ..." Lettuce admitted, looking to the side as she felt her shoulders hurt from carrying so many blankets around. Pai sighed lightly, standing up from sitting on her bed before he walked over to her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about; we will just give our best and see if the egg hatches. If it doesn't then it probably was meant to happen but you shouldn't be nervous; it will do you no good." Pai said as he looked into her ocean-blue eyes, making her flush red before she smiled shyly up at him. The green-head was about to take a step but her foot caught itself in one of the blankets, making her trip as the egg went flying into the air.

Pai gasped slightly and quickly reached for the egg while he tried to catch Lettuce too but it ended on him falling on top of her, the egg safely resting in his hand as he stared at the fallen girl. Lettuce's face turned red as she looked like a fish out of water.

"Gomen ne." Pai said as he stood up, helping her up to her feet before she dusted herself off.

"Anyway, how should we call it?" Pai asked, feeling the awkward silence between them. Lettuce thought for a moment in which she tried to calm her heart a bit too.

"How about Suzu-chan?" Lettuce suggested. Pai thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Nami-chan?" Lettuce asked, her eyes sparkling at the name but her hopes fell as Pai shook his head again. He looked at the egg in his hands before he stared at Lettuce, a smile coming to his lips as be looked deeply into her eyes.

"How about something more suitable? Something like Miyu? It fits a certain person for example." Pai said as he gently placed the egg into Lettuce's hands, seeing her blush at the name.

"As gentle and beautiful as you are."

**(^c^)  
o(Ichigo and Kisshu)o**

"I really wonder what's inside this egg ..." Ichigo mumbled to herself as she poked the shell of the egg. She was lying in the grass in a park, the egg in front of her as she stared at it intensively, wondering what might be inside. Kisshu walked over to her, an ice-cream cone in his hand as he sat down, waiting till the red-head sat up before handing her the ice-cream.

"You didn't buy one for yourself?" Ichigo asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question. Kisshu shrugged, gently picking the egg up and placing it into his lap.

"Didn't felt like it. So, anyway, how should we call this little pearl? Any suggestions?" Kisshu asked as he glanced at the red-head who licked happily at her vanilla-ice-cream. She hummed in thought, crossing her eyes before she grinned.

"Uyeda!" She said as she looked at Kisshu, waiting for an answer. Kisshu frowned, quickly shaking his head in response.

"Hell no!"

"Hmm ... what about Ryota?"

"No."

"Nobu?"

"Sounds weird."

"... Naoki?"

"... Nice name but no."

"God, then what name do you want?! Something like Kisho or what?!" Ichigo snapped, getting annoyed with the green-head in front of her. The amber-eyed boy looked at her, an eyebrow raised at what she said.

"Kisho?" Kisshu asked, frowning in confusion. Ichigo blushed slightly, sulking as she looked at her lap.

"Whatever! What name were you thinking about, huh?! It's not that easy, okay?!" Ichigo hissed as she glared at the green-head, seeing him staring at the egg as he held it up in front of him. His amber eyes sparkled and he grinned lightly as he turned to the red-head.

"Ronin!"

Ichigo stared at the Cyniclon-in-human-disguise in front of her, chocolate-brown eyes blinking twice before she frowned. The name wasn't that bad but she wondered, how did he think of that one?

"Ronin?"

"Yeah, a little Samurai without a lord! Doesn't it sound nice?" Kisshu said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the egg again. The red-head blinked in surprise, wondering why he was so eager to name it Ronin.

"Why Ronin?" The cat-girl asked, her curiosity taking the better of her. Kisshu looked at her, blinking as if he saw her for the first time today.

"Oh, anou ... it just sounds nice and it reminds me of someone I knew whose name was Ronin!" Kisshu said, his eyes holding a glint of sadness behind all the joy. Ichigo sighed, looking at the egg before shrugging.

"Well, why not? Can't hurt for now but are you sure it will be a boy? What if it's a girl?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Then we will call her Sayuri but I'm sure it's a boy!" Kisshu said cheerfully as he stood up, taking a deep breath before exhaling, smiling as he looked over the park. Ichigo stood up too, sighing as she already knew what was coming.

"Let's go to your place, Koneko-chan!"

**(^c^)  
o(-TBC-)o**

* * *

**Mr. Toko: _This was slightly boring ..._**

**Kisshu: _Nah, I liked it! Why am I so eager to call it Ronin?_**

**Mr. Toko: _Oh that's a good question! It's because yo-_**

**Ichigo: _SHUT UP! I WANNA FIND OUT MYSELF!_**

**Mr. Toko: _... She scares me ..._**

**Kisshu: _Oh yes, she does! -smirks-_**

**Mr. Toko: _Anyway! Feel free to Review and tell me your opinion! Was it too boring! Too much fluff! Too Little fluff? More cuddling Scenes? Whatever you desire, I will try to build it into the Story but that only works if you speak with me!_**

**Ichigo: _In other words; REVIEW!_**

**Kisshu: _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!_**

**Mr. Toko: _Ja ne, Minna! Hope you liked it!_**


	3. Ch 3: Ohhh, Monday!

**Mr. Toko: _Gawd, this Story is so messed up!_**

**Kisshu: _Why?_**

**Ichigo: _He doesn't have time to edit his mistakes and is rushing the chapters._**

**Mr. Toko: L_eave me alone, Ichigo!_**

**Ichigo: _It's the truth!_**

**Mr. Toko: _Yeah, that's why you should shut up! I have too much work to do! Organize a huge Event, chase after un-punctual students, send huge amounts of enquieries and learn for all your tests while straining your brain to write a Story which is wholly stupid!_**

**Kisshu: _It's actually pretty cute, to be honest. I know how you want it to end. You make all of us-_**

**Mr. Toko: _-hits him hard in the face with a pan- SHUT UP!_**

**Kisshu: _-falls to the ground, unconcious-_**

**Ichigo: _Oh my god! Kisshu! -runs to his side-_**

**Mr. Toko: _Don't Spill any of my secrets when I'm in a bad mood! -glares daggers at Kisshu-_**

**Ichigo: _Couldn't you just clap a Hand over his mouth?!_**

**Mr. Toko: _Don't make me hit you too! -Growls- I have a headache, my room-mate annoyes the F***KING hell outta me and-! -Music starts playing-_**

**Ichigo: _-blinks-_**

**Mr. Toko: _-tranquillized- Go on with the Story~! -smiles lazily-_**

* * *

******(^c^)  
o(Mew Parents)o**

******Chapter Three: Ohhh, Monday!**

* * *

**(^c^)  
o(Masaya and Mint)o**

"Kumiko!"

"No."

"Okay, I give up! I can't think another name!" Masaya said as he let out a huge sigh, dropping his head in his hand as he stared at Mint who sat next to him on the bed. Their egg was rested between them, a small fluffy blanket underneath it to keep it warm; just an afterthought of the black-haired boy.

"... Let's think ... A cute little name which could fit both of our personalities ..." Mint mumbled, looking at her lap as she placed a finger to her lips, thinking. Masaya blinked, a name popping into his head after she said that.

"... Saya! A swift arrow!" The black-head said, snapping his fingers as a smile came to his lips. Mint's eye jerked up to lock with his only to have the egg being held up on level with her eyes, the mark facing her.

"It's cute, fitting and easy to remember!" Masaya pointed out, looking around the egg towards the blue-head. Mint blinked at the egg, sighing before she turned around, closing her eyes and waving her hand like usual.

"Fine, fine. Saya it is. What should we do now? Not that I like spending my time with you but as long as this egg is with us we have to act like a pair." Mint said, glancing at the black-head and waiting for a reply. Masaya blinked at her words, frowning slightly before he sighed, placing the egg back on the fluffy blanket.

"Watching the egg, I guess. What else could we do? It's not like Saya is a dog and needs to be fed and washed. I could just go home and come tomorrow. It's not like this egg knows what's going on. I doubt that there is even a living being in it." Masaya said as he stood up, ready to exit the room and go home but something stopped him.

Mint had grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into the room while her eyes were fixed on the egg. Masaya frowned before he glanced at the egg, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat.

The egg was shaking as if the baby inside was squirming.

"W-What the ...? Is that some kind of joke?!" Mint said in surprise, her brown eyes wide as she started at the shaking egg.

"... Seems like this egg really knows what's going around!"

**(^c^)  
o(Lettuce and Pai)o**

"Quite interesting ... It seems like the egg feels if we are around ... Keiichiro did a good job modifying it." Pai said as he looked at the lightly shaking egg. He was just about to leave to get some of his stuff as the little egg started shaking as if the being inside squirmed around. Lettuce was shocked, thinking it was going to hatch but Pai able to calm her down.

"So he was serious that we have to take it with us wherever we go?" Lettuce asked, almost blushing at the thought of being together with the purple-haired Cyniclon for a whole week.

"Seems like that. Miyu doesn't want to us to leave her side." Pai said, his last comment directed towards himself as he stared at the egg which now was resting motionless in between the fluffy blankets which Lettuce brought.

"But ... what about ... Anou ... don't you need to sleep at the ..." lettuce mumbled, trying to find some words as she blushed, the thought of Pai staying here in her room, all the time, making her feel fuzzy inside.

"... I will stay here at night. Of course only if I'm allowed." Pai said, turning to look at the green-haired girl who stood upright as his eyes fell on her, her cheeks on fire as she quickly shook her head, blue eyes sparkling as she looked into his dark ones.

"N-No! I-It's alright! I w-will just have to a-ask my mother-!" Lettuce said, turning around and hurrying out of the room. Pai was about to call her name, but stopped, sighing as he saw the egg squirming again but only lightly this time as if it knew its mother would come back soon.

"Oh, Miyu, you little ..."

**(^c^)  
o(Ichigo and Kisshu)o**

"Oka-san, Oto-san! I'm home and I brought Kisshu with me!" Ichigo called as she stepped into her house, Kisshu close behind her while he held the egg to him, not seemingly wanting to let it go.

"Welcome back, Sweetie! Nice to see you, Kisshu-san!" Sakura said as she stepped out from the living, a sweet smile on her lips as she saw both teens. She giggled as she saw Ichigo glaring slightly at Kisshu, who accidently nudged her side with his elbow as he took off his shoes.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san!" Kisshu greeted as he bowed at the older woman, smiling as he straightened up. Sakura caught a glimpse of the egg in Kisshu's hand and blinked before she leaned down to look more closely, making Kisshu hold it up for her.

"What is this? An egg? Did you rob a bird-nest or something?" Sakura asked, smiling at the thought as Ichigo walked up to stand beside the green-head.

"Actually, Keiichiro paired us up and gave us the task to look after this egg. Each pair has one and sadly I got paired up with Kisshu instead of Aoyama-kun ..." Ichigo said, sulking at the end as she hung her head.

"It can't be that bad with me, can it? I thought you at least started to like me, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said, frowning at her as she looked up, a blush covering her cheeks as she glared at him.

"I don't like you, baka!"

"Neh, Ichigo, it's not nice to call someone stupid and Kisshu is a nice boy, so why are you so negative? Maybe he will be the best guy for this job, who knows? Have you seen him take care of something before? I think Kisshu is a great father!" Sakura said, smiling at the end while Kisshu looked a bit surprised by her speech.

"Did I hear a boy around here?" Shintaro asked as he stepped out of the living room, his eyes narrowing at first before he relaxed.

"Konnichiwa, Momomiya-san!" Kisshu greeted, bowing politely as the black-head walked over to his wife's side.

"Nice of you to finally visit us again, boy!" Shintaro said, smirking at the green-head who smirked in return, their eyes sending imaginary daggers at each other.

"Boys never change, do they? Oh, Darling, I remember, we need to get ready for our trip!~" Sakura sang as she hooked her arms with Shintaro's, smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Trip? What trip?" Ichigo asked, finally being able to speak up.

"We are going on a trip starting tomorrow! It's a love cruise and we will be away for a week! Don't you remember, Sweetie? We talked about last week and asked if it was alright with you!" Sakura reminded and a light bulb lit up in Ichigo's mind.

"Oh, yeah, right! I almost forgot! But I have to ask first; can Kisshu sleep here while you're gone? Keiichiro said that we have to stay close to the egg for a week." Ichigo said, glancing at Kisshu who was tapping the shell of the egg lightly, a small smile on his lips while it seemed like he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

Sakura blinked and Shintaro's jaw hit the floor as his face turned red. He might like Kisshu in a kind of way but letting a boy sleep in the same house with his daughter; and that for a whole week while he wasn't around?! Was Ichigo nuts?!

"Of course (not)!" Her parents said, her father being the one to disagree. Ichigo blinked, seeing her mother argue with her father before the red-haired woman dragged her husband into the living room, telling her daughter to go up into her room while she talked this out with her father.

"Kisshu, come on." Ichigo said as she dragged him upstairs, grumbling to herself as she slammed her door open, almost causing it to knock over the closet next to it.

"Alright, first of all, there are some rules if you want to stay with me in the same room! Rule number one: Don't you dare go through my drawers! Number two: No kissing! Three: No hugging! Four: If I catch you lying on my bed then you get whacked! Five: Don't you ever dare walk in on me while I'm bathing! Six: Don't touch anything in the kitchen! Seven: You're sleeping in the guest-room and ONLY the guest room! Eight: No flirting! And nine: Don't break one of those rules!" Ichigo said as she turned to the green-head, seeing him tense up under her stern stare.

"Why shouldn't I touch anything in the kitchen? Who will cook then? I'm not into going out every time I feel hungry and I doubt that you can cook something other than pancakes." Kisshu pointed out, placing the egg in his lap after he sat down in Ichigo's chair. The red-head flinched at his statement, sweat-dropping as she remembered that she still couldn't cook too well.

"Okay, you're allowed to cook then! Anyway ..." The red-haired girl looked around her room, blinking as she saw nothing which caught her interest.

"What should we do now?" Ichigo asked, crossing her arms as she sighed. She would just love falling onto her bed and taking a nap but she wasn't taking any risks of Kisshu maybe kissing her in her sleep.

"Play with Ronin, of course!" Kisshu answered, smiling up at her before looking at the egg in his lap. His eyes sparkled for a moment and Ichigo thought she saw something like love and care flash through them but she shrugged that thought off.

"Ronin is an egg, how do think can we play with him without breaking him or something?" Ichigo pointed out and Kisshu stood up, walking over to the radio in Ichigo's room and turning it on. He smiled at the song which played in the radio.

(Kiss you – One Direction)

Ichigo frowned as he turned to her, holding the egg up so his face was covered by it. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched his every move.

"Bäh!~" Kisshu grimaced, sticking his tongue out as he looked around the egg. Ichigo blinked in surprise, seeing him hide his face behind the egg again before he made another grimace.

This time his face looked even funnier and Ichigo couldn't hold in her giggle. She put a hand to her mouth, trying to cover it but soon she was laughing as the green-head continued his action. Kisshu grinned and hopped closer to the girl, holding the egg up above his head while he swayed back and forth, almost looking like a baby dancing to the beat of the music.

"Now's your turn!" Kisshu said as he gave Ichigo the egg, stepping back as he nodded his head in unison with the beat. Ichigo stared at the egg for a moment before she held it up over her own face, slowly swaying around with her body before she looked around the egg, her tongue sticking out from her mouth as she grimaced.

Kisshu laughed, spinning once before dancing along to the song. Ichigo laughed, gently putting the egg on her bed before she slowly danced over to the green-head, raising her hands up in the air as she swayed her hips in unison with the beat.

Kisshu spun around again, his bangs swaying around his closed eyes as he smiled brightly, his feet moving on their own to the beat. The red-head inched closer to the boy, never having seen him as happy as now before. She closed her eyes, letting a huge smile slip to her lips as she danced with the boy.

What they both didn't know was that Ronin was sparkling lightly before he grew an inch, the mark shinning pink and green before the light faded. Ichigo laughed, the lyrics making her feel surprisingly happy and relaxed.

"So tell me girl if every time we to-o-ouch, you get this kind of ru-u-ush? Baby, say yea-ea-eah! Yea-ea-eah! If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home! Baby, say yea-ea-eah! Yea-ea-eah! And let me kiss you!"

Kisshu sang along, his face breaking into a grin as he looked at the red-head, seeing how close she got to him. She smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment for now, not realizing how close she got to the boy.

Sakura carefully opened the door and peeked into the room, blinking as she saw her daughter dancing wildly with the green-haired boy which she came to like. The red-haired woman smiled, closing the door and walking back downstairs.

The song soon came to an end and Ichigo let herself fall into Kisshu's arms who quickly caught her, surprised and worried of what just happened. He looked at her, seeing her panting lightly from dancing non-stop, a small smile playing on her lips as her brown irises were hidden behind her lids.

"That was ..." Ichigo whispered, opening her eyes and staring at the surprised boy, who smirked as he realized their position. That made the red-head quickly pull back, her face flushing as she realized what she did.

"I will get us some drinks!" She said as an excuse before she hurried out of the room, leaving Kisshu to look after egg again, which was still lying on the cat-mew's bed.

"What was that?!" Ichigo scolded herself as she leaned against the bathroom door, her hand running through her hair as she let out a huge breath which she didn't realize she was holding. She will not fall for him! She _will not_ fall for him! Not again! No, no, no, NO!

**(^c^)  
o(-TBC-)o**

* * *

**Kisshu: Wait, what? You will not for me 'again'? What does that mean?!**

**Ichigo: You will have to ask him! -Points at Mr. Toko who's sleeping on the floor, curled up into a ball-**

**Kisshu: Awww, he Looks like a Baby in that Position!**

**Mr. Toko: -peeks an eye open- Don't you dare. -Growls-**

**Kisshu: -backs away- How the hell does he do that ...?**

**Ichigo: Nothing is owned by Mr. Toko in this Story! The song, all characters and the actual series belong to their rightful owners!**

**Mr. Toko: -sobs- Sadly it's not me ...**

**Kisshu: ARIGATOU!**

**Ichigo: Review, MINNA!**

**Mr. Toko: -winks sadly, sobbing- Bai, Bai, Minna!**


End file.
